fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Waters
---- It was dark and eerie in the prison known as The Vox. The only sound resonating through the Third Block was footsteps, obviously, a new mage approaching their current home. It was then that the cries began. "I didn't do it! I swear! I did not kill Rose!" The voice was rich and warm, though terror overtook it, as the man knew his fate was now sealed. Adam Killigan walked by cells upon cells, filled with those of all races, sizes, and abilities, chained to cold metal walls within their own private cages, he noted that only half of them had beds, most likely a reward for complacent prisoners. Fear crept into Adam's stomach as he found himself approaching his own cell. "I told you I didn't kill them!" He was prodded in the back by the butt of a heavy rifle and as the man stumbled forward he spat brilliant flames of all colors, easing himself as he fell to the ground. "Shit. You didn't cuff him?" One of the guards stated as another fumbled to put nullifying restraints on the convict's wrists. "Hmm? A newbie?" A woman of distinct pink hair and a scar across her face took notice of the new mage's arrival. She rested against the wall of her cell, wearing the inmate attire, hanging upside down against the wall with her head on the floor, staring at the ceiling. She got up on her feet, looking through the bars of her cell to see him, taking notice of the colorful flames exiting his mouth, catching the eye of the woman, Killigrew Jones, a grin making its way on her face, replacing her initial curiosity. "What a fun looking newbie. Not half-bad visually either." Kelly thought to herself, as she quickly sat on her bed, pressing her ear against the wall, waiting for the fellow newbie to enter his cell and start a potential alliance. They then continued to lead the struggling man into his own cell, securing restraints around his ankles and wrists, leaving him hanging on the wall. Adam struggled against the binds, seething in frustration. "Hey! Jackasses!" He called to the guards. "I told you, I didn't burn the building! I was framed! There's more than one guy who can create pretty flames ya'know!" One of the guards whipped around at the insult, stalking back towards Adam with baton raised. "Then why the hell were you at the scene tryin' to cover the building in blue flames!" They screamed, shooting spittle in his face. "They were smothering flames. Made to counteract fire and remove oxygen you asshole." Adam shot back, lips raised into a sneer. The guard flicked their wrist, striking his head with it. Adam heard as resounding crack as pain fogged his vision. "That the best you can do?" He said, grinning in agony. The guard retaliated, pressing a button on his staff and pressing it to Adam's chest, sending an incredible electric current through his chest. Adam bit his lip, stomaching his pain though the intensity was quickly increased until panicked breathing and an excruciating scream filled the cell block. It was the harsh punishment for those who talked back. "Three days. No food, 6 ounces of water per day." The guard said, leaving Adam locked in his cell, head hung low. "Psst..." Killigrew repeatedly knocked on the wall, trying to get Adam's attention "You there newbie?" She called out, pressing her ear against the wall "Sounds like you don't take shit, I like that. Got a name there, bud?" It was obvious this woman tried to start a conversation, giving off a very carefree and laid back vibe, rather uneasy considering the situation at hand. Adam turned his head, staring at the woman in the cell beside him. She had long unruly pink hair and eyes like sapphires, a mischievous glint held within them. "Adam." He replied curtly. His head throbbed, breath still ragged from the pain he had endured. He couldn't help but smile. First day in prison and he had already become the recipient of abuse. "You look fun." Killigrew said, a mischievous grin making its way onto her face. "Liking what'cha see, bud?" She said, pretty much starting to hit on Adam, despite the fact it may be bad timing "Don't have to answer now. These clothes don't really show me off that good...Not enough skin, you know." Killigrew lamented over the prison uniform, tugging by its collar, being awfully carefree, despite the injured bleeding man and the entire place being dim as hell. "That's degrading," Adam said harshly. "Saying things like that could get you into trouble. I don't want to see anyone get hurt." He said, his body stiff and face stern. He took a second, contemplating how he had ended up in this horrible place, though he still couldn't shake the woman's stare. "What do you want?" He snapped, turning his electric gaze onto her. "Oh, y'know, fella" Killigrew casually lied against the prison bars, resting her back against them, still standing with her arms crossed beneath her breasts "Saw you comin' in, and screamin', thought you could use a buddy." She replied, though it sounded insincere "Besides, this place ain't nice. You could mentally break if you don't have a chatting partner." "I don't need to make friends. I just need to get out of here." Adam mumbled the last sentence under his breath. With a sigh, he tilted his head looking away from her. His sentence was ten years in this hellhole, for a crime he didn't commit. It really sunk in that he was helpless. Without magic he was helpless. Thus, would begin a span of time that changed the man, removing any glimmer of hope within him. "Ah, you're one of those tough guys, huh?" Kelly said in a sarcastic manner "I don't need friends 'cause I'm tough and I just wanna get out of here, well, it'll be easier to get your ass outta here if you had someone to bail you out." She continued, sitting down on her bed "Not saying who but there's a certain very sexy and maybe into you woman who might be able to help you out." She very not subtlety said. "Whatever." Adam scoffed at her words. He hung his head down, closing his eyes, attempting to ignore the woman beside him. He couldn't get the fire out of his mind. It wasn't his fault. He was just trying to quench the flames. "Eh, suit yourself, darling." Killigrew replied, noticing Adam has began to ignore her thoroughly "Yer a lil' shit ain'tcha?" She said while smirking, followed by a shrug, going ahead and lying on her bed "Catch you in the morning, darling." Killigrew said merrily, going to sleep. Category:QOS Category:Highestbounty123 Category:QOS Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:RP